


Never Say Goodbye

by edibleflowers



Series: Throw Your Arms Around Me [4]
Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC finds out about Joey and Kevin's arrangement. So does Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> More JoKe fun. For TNL.
> 
> This part of the series was meant to be longer; however, I never finished it, and so I decided to post what I had written, which was fairly substantial as it was. It's a good thing I did, too, as a hard drive crash a couple of years ago wiped out most of my work in progress files. Therefore, this series will never be completed.
> 
>  
> 
> _so if you disappear out of view_  
>  I will never say goodbye  
> and though I try to forget it  
> you will make me call your name  
> and I'll shout it to the blue summer sky

Predictably, they ran into each other again at the Grammys. Actually, it was at one of the many pre-award show parties, full of stars, hangers-on, and the officials that always went along with such events. Kevin Richardson had lost track of the constant activity swimming around him, but it all clarified sharply when, across the room, he saw Joey Fatone seated on a couch, playing a video game with Lil' Bow Wow.

He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until a hand on his arm brought his attention back to the present. "Are you all right?" Krystal Harris -- his escort for the evening -- whispered furiously in his ear, and he realized that she must have been talking to him. He gave her a negligent glance, wondering how it would look if he let her go off on her own for the balance of the evening.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm fine. Be right back."

Krystal glared at him as he walked away, but he ignored her; he had, in fact, all but forgotten about her already.

He waited until the game was over, engaging in desultory chat with a model, and when Joey stood, laughing, to congratulate his partner on a game well played, Kevin reached over to tap his shoulder.

"Hey, man!" Joey said, slapping his hand, his outward demeanor that of casual friendship. Kevin saw the glint in his eyes, though, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Kevin, I didn't know you and Joey were friends." Without warning, Krystal appeared at his side; Kevin took in a deep breath and fought the urge to shake her from his arm. Instead he smiled politely and made introductions, knowing that Joey caught the slightest touch of annoyance in his voice: the other man's eyes sparkled with humor even as he shook Krystal's hand warmly.

When her eyes lit up and she went off to talk to some rap star Kevin didn't recognize, both men breathed a sigh of relief, and Joey grinned. "Got stuck on chaperone duty, huh?"

"Something like that," Kevin muttered. "Kristin wasn't feeling that hot, and Krystal needed an escort." He gave an elegant, broad-shouldered shrug, scratching the back of his neck.

Joey's voice lowered. "Where are you staying?" Kevin named the hotel, and Joey smiled. "Us, too. Maybe we can have a drink later?"

"I'd like that. I need to..." He licked his lips, fighting down the surge of anticipation that bloomed in his chest. "You know. Make sure everything's cool."

"Of course, man, sure." Joey socked Kevin in the arm, giving their conversation a more casual air than their lowered voices might indicate. "I'm in 1415, so, you know, just give me a yell."

Krystal reappeared, then, with a photographer in tow, and Kevin smiled gamely as she placed herself between the two men for a series of quick pictures, his expression revealing nothing of the excitement racing through him.

* * *

The phone rang once, twice, before the tones ceased and Joey's low voice sounded: "'lo?"

"Hey, Joe," Kevin said.

There was a long pause before Joey replied. "Hey, man. Can I call you back in five?"

"Sure," he replied. The line went dead, and Kevin sat back, sighing as he replaced the receiver in its cradle. He was by now well used to the need for discretion: as far as he was aware, none of Joey's friends, his groupmates, anyone, knew anything about their affair. Kevin had been careful to keep anyone outside Kristin from finding out about it, either; even Howie, who'd jokingly encouraged Kevin to indulge his crush on Joey, had no idea that it had been consummated and then some.

Besides, he added to himself, it was just every once in a while, an occasional fling. It wasn't like there was anything to tell. They weren't in love or anything silly like that.

It was ten minutes before his phone rang. Joey's voice sounded decidedly annoyed, if relieved. "Hey. Sorry about that," he began. "Justin and Chris were in here, and I finally managed to convince them I'm not in the mood for another party."

"Everything all right?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just, umm. Give it about half an hour before you come up? Don't want you running into anyone."

"Got it. Can't wait," he added, and thought he heard Joey's chuckle before they hung up.

He waited forty-five minutes, pacing in the main room of the suite. Kristin was asleep, thanks to the NyQuil she'd taken earlier; when he'd woken her up to tell her where he was going, she'd just smiled drowsily at him, murmured "that's nice" and closed her eyes. He knew that she'd want details when she was feeling better, but for now he just wanted her to rest.

He could hear Brian and Leighanne in their room: the TV was on, and their laughter sounded over it occasionally. AJ and Howie were off somewhere, giving an interview or at a party (he suspected the latter, since Sarah had gone as well), which only left--

"I know where you're going."

Kevin paused, turning a level gaze on Nick, who was standing in his bedroom door. He looked tired, and for a moment Kevin felt a pang of sympathy for the younger man. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly, his tone belying the fact that his heart rate had just sped to twice its usual pace.

"Krystal couldn't wait to call me and bitch about how you were all over Fatone at that party," Nick sneered, and Kevin's sympathy dissipated like smoke. "She was pretty upset. I guess she thought she'd have more of a chance with him than you did. Surprised the hell out of her, too."

"You're an ass," Kevin muttered. Where once he would have spoken with affection, he heard the bitterness in his voice -- a reflection of Nick's -- and shook his head at how their relationship had changed over the years.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Nick pushed away from the door jamb, walking towards Kevin. Lately Kevin had forgotten how big Nick had gotten in the past couple of years, or maybe it was just that his size had never fully sunk into Kevin's awareness; whatever the case, he felt a wave of something cold sweep over him as Nick approached. He glanced at his watch, swallowed.

"I have better things to do than fight about this stupid shit," he said, turning towards the door.

Nick's hand caught his shoulder, pulled him back. "You'll fuck him, why not me?" he demanded. Kevin was startled to see tears in Nick's eyes. He pulled away reflexively; Nick stuck his hands in his pockets, turning back to his room as Brian's voice rose: "Everything OK out there?"

"Fine," Kevin called, and fled, grateful for the diversion.

* * *

"About time," was Joey's terse greeting as he let Kevin into his room.

"Sorry." Kevin kicked the door shut behind him and put a hand around Joey's shoulder, pressing close for a kiss. He felt Joey's hands on his waist, guiding him towards the bed, and he sat down hard when his calves met the mattress's edge.

Joey crawled over him as he elbowed back. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of wet kissing, as each reacquainted himself with the taste of the other; then Joey pulled back with a sigh: "I better lock the door, just in case."

Kevin laid back, waiting, one hand in his hair. When the mattress rocked again, he turned instinctively into Joey's arms, closing his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Joey asked, concerned. Kevin shook his head, mouthing at Joey's neck. The last thing he wanted to do right now was relive the distraught look in Nick's eyes.

"Fuck," he sighed, rolling away from Joey and covering his eyes with one hand. "Never mind. It's stupid-- You have anything to drink?"

"Beer," Joey offered, and when Kevin nodded, he got up, fetching two bottles from the mini-bar. They drank in silence, Kevin draped over himself with one leg off the bed, Joey sitting next to him and rubbing a thigh with his free hand. When both bottles had been drained, Kevin took the empties and put them on the floor, then leaned over Joey and pushed him back to the bed.

They made out in silence for a while, until Joey rolled them over, his arms fast around Kevin's waist, and the contact of erections through thick fabric made both groan. "Want you," Kevin muttered. Joey fumbled at the buttons on Kevin's shirt, desire clumsying his fingers, but soon the restricting fabric was gone and he'd scrabbled his own jersey over his head. Meanwhile, Kevin popped the button fly of Joey's jeans, tugging down the zipper and pushing a greedy hand inside. His hand closed on the stiff length of Joey's cock, heated in thin cotton, and Joey gave a strangled whimper.

"Fuck, man, slow down," he laughed, grinning down at Kevin's dark eyes. "Been too long as it is." Kevin withdrew his hand reluctantly, helping Joey shimmy out of his jeans, then aiding with the removal of his own. He slid beneath the covers while Joey got up to get supplies; Joey returned from the quick raid on his travel kit to see Kevin propped up on the pillows, his arms folded behind his head, the sheet traveling dangerously low over his hips and tented above his groin. Joey's eyes focused hungrily on the trail of dark hair that led down Kevin's abdomen to disappear into a shadowy cup below the sheet's edge.

"What?" Kevin managed to say, all innocence, before Joey jumped on the bed.

* * *

The sheets had been kicked back a while ago; now Kevin writhed against the mattress, his cock purpled and leaking on his belly, as Joey's fingers twisted inside him. Both were panting: sweat made glistening paths on Joey's chest, slicked Kevin's face, and Kevin was muttering in fervent tones for Joey to please just fuck him now, Jesus Christ just fucking do it, so of course that was when the connecting door opened and JC leaned in. "Joey--" made it halfway out of his throat before he caught himself, gasping.

Kevin's head jerked up when the door slammed shut. "What was--?" he muttered, pushing up on his elbows. Joey had leaned back, hands resting on his thighs, his head turned towards the door; after a moment, he leaned back over Kevin again, his eyes unreadable, and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. But he got up and locked the connecting door, and when he came back to the bed, his demeanor was somewhat more serious. Kevin curved a hand around his nape, drawing him down, in hopes of resurrecting the mood. He was still hard -- they both were -- and Joey seemed to forget himself in the frantic kisses; after a few moments, Joey pressed himself to Kevin's length, the insistent line of his cock searing Kevin's belly.

Kevin reached for the rubber, nerveless fingers unrolling it over hard flesh then smoothing more lube along the heated shaft. They were breathing in matching gasps, hitching, shuddering, by the time Joey fit himself between Kevin's thighs and shifted forward in a sudden eager push. A heartbeat of pain flared into bright pleasure at being filled to repletion; Kevin pushed his head back into the pillow, groaned, pressed up to meet Joey's slow thrusts.

Some mutual consensus had muted them; only soft grunts and faint gasps accompanied their lovemaking. Kevin fought the groan when Joey put a hand behind each thigh, pushing his legs up and suddenly sliding deeper and harder and he didn't think he'd ever felt anything quite this good in his life. Joey pressed close; Kevin was bent almost double now, his thighs taut against Joey's chest, and he shuddered and panted as Joey's cock strummed his prostate repeatedly; and then it was over, he was coming, great spurts of ejaculate ribboning his abdomen.

He swam in it, lost in his climax, floating and only dimly registering the fact that Joey was still moving inside him, thrusting hard and fast. He was only moments away, though: Kevin could tell from the flush coloring his face, from the intensity of his closed eyes, that it would be a few more thrusts at most. Joey sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit down, and a low groan shuddered his upper body as he came.

* * *

"I can't stay," Kevin said, when they had both calmed down somewhat from their energetic activity. He turned his head on the pillow, looking at Joey, who was curled to his side. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Joey pressed soft lips to his shoulder and then got up, slowly stretching; Kevin's eyes followed him, drinking in the sight of him. He'd never get used to this, he thought, and was glad of that. "Be right back," Joey added, drawing two fingertips down Kevin's arm, and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kevin closed his eyes, sprawled blissfully nude on the mattress. Truth be told, part of him didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. Kristin was expecting him, and so, of course, were the others. He felt a twist as that inevitably made him think of Nick, and he wondered if Nick was upset enough to tell Brian about what was going on.

The slap of a warm washcloth on his belly brought him out of his reverie; he opened his eyes and grinned at Joey. "That's all I get, huh?"

Joey's eyes were soft, his smile warm, as he rubbed the cloth over Kevin's stomach and chest, leaving a trail of smooth, damp skin behind. "Don't complain," he murmured mildly. Kevin bit his lip, then reached up, hooked a hand around Joey's neck, and brought him down for a tender kiss.

"Things are kinda weird right now," he murmured, as Joey laid down again, one arm resting lightly across his waist. "There was this thing, before I came over... I don't know. Nick is--." He sighed. "I probably shouldn't be talking about this."

"Yeah," Joey muttered. "'Know what you mean. I have to talk to C -- I had no idea he was gonna stick his head in here. I thought he'd gone out with the others."

"You should go do that, then." Gently, Kevin pushed Joey's arm back, pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, and then got up to get dressed.

Joey slumped back on the bed, one knee crooked, his smile a bit sad. "Sure I can't convince you to stay?"

Kevin gave a soft laugh, glancing over: Joey, sprawled indolent across tumbled sheets, comfortably and blissfully naked, was the very image of decadence. "Tempting," he smiled. "Very tempting," and pulled his boxers up, hooking his toes around a leg of his jeans.

At that, Joey gave a theatrical sigh. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," he said, sitting up to drape an arm over his leg. Kevin nodded as he tucked his shirt in, then put a knee on the bed next to Joey and leaned down for a soft parting kiss.

"Until next time," he murmured.

* * *

Joey took a shower and dressed again before knocking on the door that connected his room to JC's. He wasn't sure what response to expect, but he was prepared for the worst. JC opened the door readily; his eyes were wary, though, behind wire-rimmed glasses, and Joey took a careful breath.

"Umm," he started. "Look, I. I'm sorry, about before. I didn't--"

JC ducked his head, stepped back. "It's cool," he said. "Come on in."

The television was on, its volume low, and Joey saw pages of tablature spread out on the bed. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

JC shook his head. "It's fine. You want a beer?" He indicated the couch with a graceful hand, and Joey sat while JC found a couple of bottles. They drank in awkward silence until, finally, Joey cleared his throat.

"So, uhh. If you're mad at me or something, you can tell me."

"Mad?" JC looked genuinely confused. "Why would I be mad? I mean, um. I'm surprised, yeah, kinda confused, a little shocked -- that was pretty much the last thing I was expecting to see, you know, but. No, I'm not mad." He drew from his beer again, his lips tightening. "Also, um, didn't know you were into guys, so."

Joey flushed, nervous fingers picking at the label on his bottle. "Uhh, well, yeah. Not all the time, but, well. And Kevin, it's like..." He hesitated, unsure of what to even label their occasional trysts. "It just happens every once in a while. His wife knows. She's cool with it."

"You, you don't have to explain it to me, man. It's cool." JC stretched an arm across the back of the couch, his fingertips brushing Joey's shoulder, and bit his lip before going on: "I just. Kinda wish I'd known, like, that you, uhh, swung that way."

Startled, Joey blurted out the first words that came to mind: "Y-you were interested."

"Still am, actually," JC murmured, shifting a little closer to Joey. "Although -- I mean -- this doesn't. I'm just saying. I'm here, if."

Years of friendship made it easy for Joey to understand JC's stuttered phrases, and he took JC's hand in his own; his thumb made slow circles on the smooth palm. "I, umm. I'm interested, too. But -- I mean, Kevin was one thing, we were just, you know, every once in a while. But I don't want to do something like that with you, C."

JC nodded, his breathing shallow, his eyelashes fluttered down so that his gaze was now focused on their joined hands. Joey recognized the nervousness in JC, was surprised to find it echoing in himself, and thought to himself with some muted amazement, _I want this_.

"I like you, Joe. I like you a lot," JC whispered, and raised his head to meet Joey's gaze. "I, it sounds kinda silly to say that, huh? 'Cause we've known each other so long and all, and."

"It's cool, man." Joey scratched the back of his head, smiling to himself, and -- surprisingly shyly -- admitted: "I like you too."

He was unprepared for a sudden armful of JC, but they both giggled as JC wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and squirmed eagerly into his lap. There was a breath of hesitation before their lips met, mouth fitting to mouth, and Joey closed his eyes, put a hand into JC's silky curls, and lost himself in the kiss. It was hot, sweet sliding into dirty when JC's tongue pressed between Joey's lips, met Joey's own in a heated glide. Joey dropped his hands to JC's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies hard against each other, and the sharp heat at his groin -- an erection matching his own reviving arousal -- made him gasp.

"Uhh," JC groaned into Joey's mouth. "Want you, Joe."

"God, I. C," Joey panted, and JC pulled back, his lips still glossy and red from their hungry kisses.

"Are we. Is this too fast? I can't--I've wanted you so long." JC's thumbs made slow circles at Joey's nape, tangling in the fine hair, and Joey took in a heavy breath.

"No, I, I want to. Believe me," he added, punctuating his statement with a gentle thrust that made JC laugh. "But I want it to be right. Umm, why don't you go lay down, and I'll get some supplies."

JC nodded, leaning close for another kiss and then getting to his feet; his jeans were distended at the fly by his prominent erection, and he grinned as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Swallowing, Joey got up fast and hurried into his room to gather condoms and the lube he'd used earlier with Kevin; he was afraid, for a terrible moment, that there wouldn't be enough, but the tube was still half-full, and he gave a sigh of relief as he re-entered JC's room.

* * *

"You're back," Kristin murmured as Kevin slipped into their room. He'd tried to stay quiet on the assumption she'd still be asleep, but she struggled up in the bed as he closed the door.

"Yeah, umm. I'm gonna take a shower, real quick," he said.

"No, that's all right. Come here." Kristin patted the mattress next to her, and Kevin moved across the dark room, lit only by the flicker of the muted television, and sat by her side.

She leaned up, brushing a kiss across his cheek. "Mmm, I can smell him on you. Did you have fun?"

He brushed back strands of limp hair from her forehead, smiling. "Yeah. It was-- I mean, it's always good."

"You don't sound like it was good," she observed, scratchy-voiced.

"No, it was," he averred, then bit his lip. "There was something else," he sighed, "before I left. Nick. He knows."

Kristin inhaled sharply, and Kevin stroked her hair as he went on. "I guess Krystal called him. He said something about her being upset because Joey seemed more interested in me than her, and then..." He shook his head, still bothered by their parting words. "He said -- he asked me why I would fuck him -- Joey, I mean -- and not Nick."

Next to him, Kristin went still, her hand limp on his thigh. "I know, Kris," he whispered. "I don't -- I never had a clue he had any feelings for me. Ever. And now, it's like-- I don't know what to make of this."

Kristin's arms slid around his waist, and he pulled her against him, realizing abruptly that she was shaking. "I won't share you with him," she said fiercely. "Joey, every once in a while, that's one thing. But Nick, he wants you, Kevin. He wants you."

"Kris?" he said, confused. She slid back a little, looking up at him; in the darkness, he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"He, he came in before, woke me up, was asking me about -- asked me if I knew about Joey. I think he was trying to hurt me, but it didn't work, I mean. Not that, anyway. He said that he'd always wanted you, since the beginning. And he-- I. I'll fight for you, Kevin, I will."

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Kevin searched his wife's eyes, his heart in his throat; it didn't seem to help when she shook her head.

"No, he just. He said that he loved you first, before I ever showed up, and he'd... He didn't suggest anything. He just said that he'd always be there."

When she pulled at him, Kevin laid down, but he found himself unable to relax for some time.

* * *

Joey had barely sunk a knee onto the mattress before JC was pushing at him with eager hands, urging him to his back. Laughing, Joey went with it; he'd taken his shirt off in his room, and JC scrabbled at the fly of his shorts, yanking the zipper down and pulling them over his hips. Joey hissed when the waistband of his boxer-briefs caught on his erection.

"Sorry," JC mumbled, and then his mouth had covered the head of Joey's cock, even as his hands were still finishing the process of stripping Joey. Joey sank back with a groan. JC's eagerness was intoxicating, to say nothing of his lips and tongue, bright wet heat encompassing sensitive flesh.

"Jesus," Joey groaned. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to see JC moving on him, curls bobbing in time with the rhythmic movement of lips closed taut over his straining cock, but the sight was so erotic that he was afraid he'd come in about two seconds if he watched. He closed them instead, left one hand loosely buried in silken hair, the other clutching at the sheets, and surrendered to the waves of sensation: JC's sandpaper tongue providing a delightful friction over the crown, lazily delineating ridges; his mouth firm, slick, gripping him eagerly, greedily.

All too soon, it seemed, JC was letting his cock slip free with a wet, regretful noise. Joey opened his eyes to see that JC had finished undressing at some point, and his long fingers were now unwrapping a condom, stretching it over an erection that made Joey gasp to see; he'd caught inadvertant glimpses of JC in the past and subconsciously known that he would be big. "Oh, man," Joey breathed. "Jesus, C. I want you."

"Gonna get me," JC promised, his eyes sparkling bright with arousal. "Just let me..." Joey shifted below him, shivering with anticipation; when one slick finger teased below his balls, between his buttocks, to slowly breach tense muscle, he held his breath, keening faintly.

JC had three fingers into him, his mouth on Joey's cock again, when Joey finally pulled at his friend's shoulders in a wordless plea. He loved the way it felt, JC's hand working at him, fingers pumping steadily, but he was desperate now to feel JC filling him. JC sat up, breathless and flushed, and placed himself between Joey's widespread thighs. "Please, please," Joey heard himself whisper; it barely sounded like his own voice, hoarse and bare with need. JC's smile grew, splitting his face, as he shifted forward.

Joey closed his eyes to the feeling, an immediate, rewarding sensation of the fat round cockhead pushing inward. As JC sank home, slowly, working himself deep into Joey's body, there were occasional flares of pain, but JC kept moving, steady, letting Joey accustom himself to it in stages. Then their bodies were pressed together, fully joined, both of them sucking in air in harsh pants, and Joey grasped JC by the waist to urge his next thrust.

Neither of them were aware of the knocking on JC's door, which stopped anyway when the headboard of JC's bed began to pound against the wall.

* * *

Later, after condoms had been disposed of and bellies had been cleaned of tacky juices, JC curled up on Joey's chest and murmured, sleepily, "We're going to have to tell them."

Joey nodded, his fingers gentle, untangling the messy, damp strands of hair that lay against JC's nape. "We will," he said with a soft assurance, and JC smiled and fell asleep.

This, Joey thought with a swell of affection, was what he'd been missing with Kevin. After the first time, they had always parted after a rendezvous, with sessions of cuddling rare between bouts of sex. This was nice. He thought that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
